Resenhando Nacionais
Colegas - um filme que quebra as barreiras do preconceito Stallone (Ariel Goldenberg), Aninha (Rita Pokk) e Márcio (Breno Viola). Três amigos que juntos decidem sair de sua zona de conforto e correr atrás dos seus sonhos. Deixados em um instituto para pessoas com Síndrome de Down quando ainda eram crianças, esses três jovens cresceram juntos, compartilhando experiências e sonhos. Márcio perdeu os pais ainda muito pequeno e foi deixado pelas irmãs no instituto, que o vistava aos fins de semana, porém, com o tempo as visitas foram ficando cada vez mais raras. Aninha nunca chegou a conhecer os pais. Já Stallone (nome dado pelo pai, em homenagem ao ator de mesmo nome) foi abandonado pelo pai, que foi "atuar em Hollywood"; e pela mãe, que "foi para Atlanta, uma cidade em baixo do mar, cuidar do casarão do seu avô", porém como ele era pequeno não pode ir. Unidos pelas atividades que realizavam na videoteca do instituto, pela paixão por Raul Seixas e pelo desejo de viver cada segundo de suas vidas, os três, com a iniciativa de Stallone, iniciam uma aventura em busca de seus sonhos. Stallone quer conhecer o mar (para poder ir atrás da mãe), Aninha quer se casar (de preferência com um cantor e no dia de São Judas Tadeu, pois os pais dela eram devotos desse santo e essas eram as condições impostas por eles para o reencontro da família) e Márcio deseja voar (dessa forma, ele poderia encontrar a casa que os pais dele, segundo as suas irmãs, estavam construindo na Lua). Usando o carro do zelador do prédio, Arlindo (Lima Duarte), que também é o narrador de várias partes do filme, eles caem na estrada. Sem dinheiro e comida e inspirados pelos filmes que assistiam na videoteca, eles assaltam uma loja de conveniências de um posto, iniciando sua "vida criminosa", porém repleta de inocência. Usando máscaras e o pijama do instituto, os três entram no local, ameaçam os consumidores e vendedores com a ajuda de uma arma de brinquedo e levam embora comidas e bebidas. Para eles, aquilo tudo era uma grande brincadeira, como no filme que haviam visto na videoteca ("Thelma e Louise", do diretor Ridley Scott), mas o que não sabiam era que para as vítimas do assalto, para a polícia, e para uma imprensa sem noção que aumentava os fatos, aquilo era um grave crime. Durante toda a trajetória, são perseguidos por dois agentes muito atrapalhados, o Sousa (Deto Montenegro) e o Portuga (Rui Unas), que se desentendem a todo segundo e são motivos de muita risada do público. Além disso, acabam encontrando num circo um cachorro, que passa a ser um grande companheiro aos três. Ao longo do filme, os amigos passam por vários estados do Brasil, e até pela Argentina, viajando de ônibus, carro, barco, metrô e caminhão. Com o passar dos dias e dos assaltos, os jovens espalham medo e preocupação pelo país, passando de desaparecidos para procurados pela policia. Alheios a esse fato, eles se divertem e conhecem várias pessoas e sentimentos durante a jornada em busca dos seus sonhos. Esse filme brasileiro, dirigido e roteirizado por Marcelo Galvão, lançado na primeira metade de 2013 e filmado tanto no Brasil quanto na Argentina, teve uma boa parte do elenco composto por jovens com Síndrome de Down. A seleção foi um processo longo, com duração de aproximadamente 3 anos, e o resultado foi a conquista de diversos prêmios merecidos, como o de Melhor Filme no Festival de Gramado e Melhor Filme Brasileiro na Mostra Internacional de Cinema de São Paulo (apesar de ter contado com poucos patrocinadores), e o reconhecimento do potencial dos atores, uma vez que conseguiram conquistar o público e incorporar bem os personagens e suas emoções. Também, obteve como resultado a criação de uma peça teatral baseada no longa ("Colegas no teatro"). A filmagem do filme cumpre com o seu dever, mesmo não sendo a melhor em qualidade. São perceptíveis algumas cenas que mostram os personagens em panorama e outras que são manipuladas de modo que prendem a atenção do telespectador. Em relação ao enredo, ele é de grande qualidade e a única parte que percebemos que poderia ser mais explorada é o final, que não mostra o que ocorre direito com os personagens. O longa tem a proposta de ser atemporal, mesclando referências atuais, como o celular, com algumas de décadas passadas, como os automóveis, vestimentas e a "participação" do cantor Raul Seixas (1945 - 1989). A trilha sonora, carregada de músicas desse cantor, é outro aspecto que não deixa a desejar, assim como o bom humor do longa-metragem, que consegue fazer os telespectadores rirem constantemente, sendo original, sem exageros ou humor negro. Ao longo do filme, várias referências podem ser observadas pelos telespectadores. Frases marcantes do cinema, como "Everybody be cool, this is a robbery", do filme "Pulp Fiction"; o momento em que os protagonistas atravessam uma rua de Buenos Aires, como na capa do disco "The Alternate Abbey Road" do The Beatles; o origami como no filme "Blade Runner"; o hotel e seu atendente, referindo à "Psicose"; entre outros. Essas referências podem ser consideradas metalinguísticas, uma vez que durante o enredo do filme, outras obras cinematográficas são citadas. A obra também utiliza da comparação nos diálogos dos personagens (um exemplo é quando Márcio diz que "as pessoas são como tapetes: as vezes precisam de uma sacudida") e de momentos poéticos (um deles é quando Aninha esta no campo de girassóis e encontra uma gaiola com um passarinho preso, ela o solta por saber como era viver daquele jeito; outro é a cena do circo, já citada no texto; e também há a parte em que os três colegas chegam à praia de ônibus, realizando o desejo de Stallone) para a sua construção. Outro ponto importante a ser observado é que em nenhum momento do filme ocorre a chacota dos personagens por eles possuírem Síndrome de Down. Na verdade, ao longo do filme, o roteirista tenta desconstruir a imagem de que os portadores dessa deficiência são incapazes, violentos ou totalmente alheios as coisas que os rodeiam. Há, por exemplo, uma cena em que uma apresentadora de TV entrevista uma criança, o Israel, portadora da síndrome e a pergunta se ela é perigosa. Essa responde "Sim, eu sou muito, mas muito perigoso" e rosna para a apresentadora. A resposta da criança pode ser considerada uma sátira ao pensamento que foi reproduzido ao longo dos anos pela nossa sociedade. Busca mostrar também que pessoas com a Síndrome de Down, apesar de possuírem algumas limitações, também têm seus sonhos, medos, preocupações, predileções e desejos, que devem ser ouvidos e estimulados, no caso dos sonhos, ou enfrentados, no caso dos medos. O tema sai desse universo e ainda nos deixa uma "moral da historia": nenhum sonho é impossível se temos força de vontade e coragem para correr atrás dele. "Colegas" é um filme emocionante, muito bem pensado e construído, por trazer diversos sentimentos e reflexões ao público, desde a empolgação por verem a aventura pela qual os protagonistas passam até a preocupação com como eles iriam conseguir sair da confusão em que entraram. Além disso, apresenta bons atributos no que diz respeito à atuação, trilha sonora, personagens, filmagem e enredo. Por estas diversas razões, o longa-metragem merece ser visto por qualquer pessoa que goste de um humor sem apelações. O trailer do longa pode ser visto aqui mesmo resenha, e só clicar no vídeo ao lado. -->